


Thats Why You Always Leave A Note

by YuffiesNinjaInsanity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Cigarettes, F/M, Kidnapped, M/M, Pack, Pack Feels, Pet, Repressed Memories, Smoking, Stiles, Taken, shock collar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuffiesNinjaInsanity/pseuds/YuffiesNinjaInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets abducted by a pack who uses humans as slaves. (up for adoption)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

So Stiles is some what of a hypocrite, between fighting with his dad about his horrible health habits and Stiles himself taking way too much medicine and coffee and there lies the issue. Maybe he likes his lack of self preservation, the thrill of putting himself in danger. His father is a Sheriff for a reason. Besides all he wants to do is calm down and apparently cigarettes are the easiest way to go.

Now of course all his wolf buddies would get the scent. Derek and Scott would probably go nuts about it but it would only be once just to try it out. Why not? It seems like his life won't be that long considering the way his sleeping habits have been. He just wants a break.

He goes in and gets a pack using his fake ID then goes outside and leans against a wall and puts the cig to his lip. He fumbles with the free pack of matches and gets it on the second try but has to go for a third. 

His first inhale is horrible and he thinks he's going to choke a lung but a few more times and it wasn't bad. In fact he liked the feeling between his fingers, he takes another drag.

"Hey, how much you sellin'?" A dude with long hair and a tan jacket eye balls him.

"Oh, sorry man, I don't sell anything." He takes a quick puff hoping it makes him look tough and he narrows his eyes but that does nothing.  
The guy walks closer, "An ass like that, come on," The man takes a long sniff into Stiles shoulder, "Marlboro and part of a pack."

Stiles immediately tries to run away but someone else blocks his way and holds him by his forearms. The man behind him turns him around and grabs hold of Stiles face.

"What is a Hale pack member doing on our turf?"

Oh shit, oh shit, cigarettes are not worth this!

"I made a mistake, I'm the human pack member so I had no clue."

He hears a pack of laughter and howls. "A 'human pack member', he says! Well isn't that adorable." They start dragging him along and away from his jeep.

"Wait, let me go!" He starts kicking but they hold tighter and someone smacks the back of his head.

"You're making a mistake!" Stiles says as a girl opens their vehicle trunk. "A big, HUGE, mistake, I'm a minor. They'll search!" The girls throws her blonde head back and laughs.

He's thrown into the trunk and the door is slammed shut before he can do anything. 

"NO! NO!" He starts kicking and the vehicle is driving away. No one would find him because he tried to make sure not to leave a scent. He just wanted to be alone. His father thinks he's with Scott and the pack thinks he's with his dad. If he wasn't dead before. He is now. He starts feeling sick with the turns, and rolls on his side trying to find if there is a weak spot. He's still searching when the car stops and the trunk door is opened. The light blinds him momentarily and he feels himself pulled out and thrown on the ground. 

"Can't we work this out? I swear I won't even say anything!" Stiles asks and tries to calm himself down then decides-fuck it. "My pack is gonna kill you, you messed with the wrong wolves my lovely kidnappers! You're all dead!" He looks over at one of the wolves who brings out his claws. Oh Jesus fuckin Christ. He scrambles back in a futile attempt to get away but feels a cloth pressed to his face. Before his brain can catch up he has already inhaled with fear, and he drifts off into darkness.

"Wakey wakey, human pet!" Stiles squints and looks around the room. He doesn't know whether to be happy or insulted they didn't tie him up.

The man who ambushed him is now sporting a tan jacket, pats Stiles face.

"Oh, he is pretty, he can do some hard labor and so many other things."

Other things? That does not sound good. He sits up but that alone is a struggle, whatever they knocked him out with was potent.

The blonde girl from before comes up to him holding what looks to be a collar and snaps it tight around his neck . His hand immediately goes to unclasp it but a large shock has him writhing on the floor. She laughs and gives him a tiny kick, "You will learn in time, little pet." She kneels down and pulls his head back by his hair. "You try to take that off again and I won't stop shocking you until you piss yourself, you understand." She lets him go with a jerk.

A short but stocky dark haired man walks over to Stiles and stares before flipping through a notebook then looking at Stiles again. Stiles shivers and looks away because this guy isn't like the others. He is controlled and calm and looks like he could squash Stiles like a bug. Once he starts talking his heart starts to sink.

"You are to do the chores around the compound when you are ordered. You will only be called Pet, and you will respond to it by kneeling in front of your master. You are not to speak unless ordered to. All sexual pleasures must be met with enthusiasm or punishment will be ensued. You will avoid eye contact because we are your superior, you are nothing without us." The intimidating man says then calls for the blonde girl and tan-jacket ambush-guy to hold him down.

'No, no, this is not happening.' Stiles wiggles and he tries to pull his wrists from their holds. The dark haired man rubs his hands down Stiles chest then lifts up his shirt. "What are you doing? Stop!" They laugh and the dark hard guy continues the physical. They strip him of his clothes, even his boxers and discuss what he would be good to do. Purposely going into sexual detail and saying how he would be perfect to rent out. 'I don't think his work should be in the kitchen, I mean look at that ass and that mouth! This boy should be put to use where he is naturally better.' the tan jacket guy said, Stiles has the urge to tell them all that no one in their right minds would be interested in him. Speaking of nice asses, where the fuck is Derek? Shouldn't he sense that Stiles is in danger or something? 

Some part of Stiles knows he should be panicking more than he is, but he is too tired from getting shocked that any strength he has left should be saved to try and get away, not have a panic attack. He looks away as they continue to talk and write down his measurements. The more they talk though, the more he feels the desire to fight.

"You cannot do this to me! I'm not your play thing, you bastards!" He pants out and gets to his knees as soon as they let go and move away from him.

The blonde girl looks over at the tan jacket guy, "Should we wait for Alpha to get here before we set more rules?"

"She never set rules for the other ones," Tan jacket guy said,

Tan jacket guy puts his hand on Stiles head, "I think we can take care of this one don't you, Ryan?"

The blonde girl, Ryan, scoffs, "This one is not average like the rest, he reaks of pack, this might start a war. I just want to make sure Alpha knows our plan, Fitz."

"Don't use my name!" Fitz snarls.

"Then don't use mine!" Ryan looks over at Stiles and pulls out a button from her coat. "You think this is funny?" Her thumb hovers. Stiles shakes his head and puts his head down.

The silence is thick and it takes all Stiles strength to breathe evenly and as noiselessly as possible. 

Stiles hears a rustling noise so he looks over at Fitz who is adjusting his jacket. His collar goes off and theres another shock hitting him. "Fuuuuuuggahhhhhh" He cries out and he is back on the floor again, his brain feels like it's frying.

Fitz grabs him by the throat. "You don't look at us unless we tell you to look at us. Do you understand, Pet?"

Stiles tries to nod but he's too drained. A loud boom echoes and he stiffens on reaction. "I said, do you understand, pet?"

"Yeh." He whispers.

"What. THE LIVING FUCK!" A tremendous roar echoes the room and someone is grasping his chin to get a look at him then they are undoing his collar.

A tall woman with dark skin and beautiful sharp eyes are staring down at him then at everyone in the room.

"This kid is part of the HALE pack, who just so happens to have the Argents on their side, who we have a TREATY with! Last time Argent was on our tail, Fritz you nearly lost an arm and Kyle lost his fucking cat! Hell, if the Argents find out about our slave ring, not only is the treaty void but our lives will be over!" 

Stiles doesn't even know what is going on now, he thinks they definitely fried his brain. The Argents killed a cat? That is not surprising in the least.

The Alpha bends down and holds his arm absorbing some of his pain. "What is your name?"

He looks up, "Stiles."

Those eyes seeping with an auburn glow was mesmerizing him, made him want to sleep or something, or that is just from the torture and the shock. "We will bring you back to where they found you, after that you are on your own. I apologize."

"Tha's it? You nearly… and… and that's…." Stiles stutters but is ignored, and reclothed, then he is tossed back into the trunk and quickly dumped a block down from the convenient store where he first got his pack.

He blinks, blood dripping off his forehead, bruises all over, his hands and legs are trembling and his teeth are clattering. He pats himself down and finds his pack of marlboro and lights one up while still lying on the ground, he can see his jeep. He walks slow trying to keep steady and finally makes it to his jeep and climbs in.

He blinks and remembers something, he thinks.

The dark hard looking woman stared down at him with her hands grazing the back of his neck then feeling something sharp then nothing. They had a good time, apparently… but he doesn't remember how he got here. Or there. 

He feels his right side passenger seat until he finds his phone buzzing with 15 missed calls and texts. Oh, great, it's 5 in the morning. 

With shaking hands he calls Scott, "Dude, I need help. I think I had a crazy night or something."


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles is on another cigarette while he is waiting for Scott and probably everyone else to find him. He can honestly say that he will not drive tonight. His body is sore and he hasn't stopped trembling since he called Scott who was frantic when he picked up.

"Stiles, where have you been?" Scott yells before Stiles can speak. Stiles winces and hopes Scott isn't that mad.

"Dude, I need help. I think I had a crazy night or something." He picks at a dead match and looks out his window.

"Where are you right now?" Scott asks, someone else is talking behind him.

"s tha…" He clears his throat and tries again without the slur this time. "Is that Derek?"

"Yeah," Scott answers then Derek is talking to him. "Stiles, just tell us where you are."

"I don't really remember… I…" He looks around and finds the convenient store sign and reads it to Derek. "I came here and must have bought cigarettes."

Derek is silent, "You there, Alpha?" Stiles nervously coughs, "Derek?" Stiles corrects himself but is worried Derek hung up on him. He's in pain and is not in the mood.

"I'm here. I found your scent, we'll be there in about twenty minutes."  
Derek pauses. "Do you want me to stay on the phone?" 

Stiles frowns and looks at the pack of marlboro then looks at himself in the rearview mirror. "No, I'm fine. See you in twenty." He hangs up. 

He lights up another one and reclines his seat back and closes his eyes. He tries to remember but it's like a brick wall was put in his head. Where was he? The hot black girl just told him to go to the convenient store, but there was something about her. Her eyes tugged on something he once felt. He takes another shaky drag. Something felt off. He rubs the back of his neck and feels a sharp pain.

Bright headlights catch his attention and he puts out whats left of his smoke in his ashtray and practically falls out of his jeep as Derek pulls into the parking lot. Derek, Scott, Allison and Isaac get out and walk over to Stiles who is standing awkwardly against his jeep. 

Derek stiffens as he smells Stiles and let's out a growl then turns to Scott and Isaac. "Get their scent." He says then opens Stiles jeep peering in, then closes it when he gets nothing.

"What do you remember?" Derek asks closing in on Stiles.

Stiles looks over at Scott while trying to balance himself. "I… can we talk about this later?" He's so tired.

Derek takes his hands then tilts Stiles head and notices bruises. "You're trembling, do you know why?" 

Stiles whispers, "No. I just want to lie down." He bites his lip and takes out his keys. "I can't drive." Stiles looks down and feels a familiar tug. He feels like he is doing something right… but he doesn't know why.

Scott gives him a hug and takes the keys, "I'll take care of her, dude. I'm glad you're okay. We didn't notice you disappeared until later last night around midnight. You said you were with your dad but he said you were with us. He's kinda pissed." He pats Stiles back. "We had to convince Lydia to tell him you two were together. So… you're at her house." 

"She didn't need that much convincing, Stiles." Allison says and grabs his arm. "We should get going though, if we don't hurry the trail will get cold." 

"She's right," Derek says. "Scott, you and Allison go to Chris and tell him what is going on. Isaac and I are going to take him to Deaton." 

"Want me to tell him you are on your way?" Scott asks.

Derek nods and tells Isaac to help Stiles into the car. 

Stiles follows Isaac but continues to watch as Derek is talking to Scott and Allison looking worried and shaking his head. Then nods at them.

"What is he saying to them?" Stiles mumbles.

Isaac looks back at him, "He's saying he's worried about you. Telling them to be safe."

Stiles nods and watches his jeep drive off. It's weird to see someone else drive your vehicle, like someone is taking your baby. Scott better not hurt her. 

"I think I was electrocuted." He blurts out without thinking. 

Derek gets in the car and turns to him, "Do you remember it happening or is it because you feel like the symptoms are those of electrocution?"

"What I feel." Derek nods and looks over at Isaac. They seem to be speaking to each other without saying anything. In fact, Derek did that with Scott too. 

They shake him awake and help him into Deatons who has everything all set up and an ice bath ready. He turns to Derek and Isaac confused.

"What is the ice bath for?" He is starting to panic, he just wants to lie down.

"Your memories have been taken, I am sorry Stiles but this method is the only way." Deaton says and leads him over to the tub. "Not only can werewolves take memories, they can give them as well. Scott says you are acting different… this is necessary."

Stiles takes a step back but turns right into Derek. "I don't want to remember, really, Derek, it's no big deal. I'm alive that's really all that matters." He's shaking and looks over at Isaac. "Don't let them do this, Isaac, we are friends, right?" 

Isaac's face drops and he looks away pained. "I'm sorry Stiles, but it's going to be okay. It's not that bad."

Derek holds Stiles by his shoulders. "Stiles, we have no idea who these werewolves are. But they left their scent all over you." Stiles can see Dereks jaw clench. "They… We have to know what happened. I am here, we are all here for you." 

Stiles feels like he is going to throw up that is how scared he is. He slowly takes off his jacket looking back and forth trying to give them time to change their mind but all that gets him is Derek pulling off his shoes.

"Now remember, Derek, Isaac, just like last time. You let me do the talking." Deaton says, his gaze lasting longer on Derek before helping Stiles into the tub.

"As if I weren't shaking enough already. After this I am going to look like I have parkinson's disease." Stiles snarks then sits down and goes flat.

"Okay, let's do this. Stiles, you will be fine. Okay?" Derek says putting his hands on Stiles torso. 

Suddenly he's under ice water and he's trying to get away. It's cold and dark and he wants everything to stop! Then he is back there.

Derek, Isaac and Deaton lean in as Stiles gasps and opens his eyes looking and searching, teeth clattering.

"Where are you, Stiles?" Deaton asks.

Stiles whimpers, "They put me in the trunk, I can't get out! There's no way out. They are going to kill me!" 

"Do you know what they want?"

"No…No!" Stiles thrashes and then stops and becomes quiet except for a few whines.

"Stiles, what do they want?" 

"They are going to keep me as a pet. Werewolves are superior. The dark haired man says so." Stiles cries out, "She keeps shocking me! Stop it! Derek!" 

Derek grips the metal tub so hard he puts a dent in it. Isaac looks pale and ready to be sick.

"What do they look like?" Derek asks and Deaton rolls his eyes.

"The-the blonde girl is… she's Ryan. And ambush guy is Fritz he likes tan jackets. They're taking off my clothes, they want to use me, rent me out." Stiles voices is shaking and he cries and thrashes again. 

"What are they saying Stiles, do they have plans?" Deaton presses on, he will ask Stiles about the sexual assault later. He can practically feel the rage radiating off of Derek.

"The Alpha she not happy, she says she has a treaty with…with the Argents. But they don't know about the slaves. They killed Kyle's cat."

Stiles stops, his teeth still chattering. "They're letting me go. The Alpha, she…"

"What does she want?" Deaton asks.

"She doesn't want me to tell anyone, she wants me to…" Stiles grimaces and starts pulling away from their grasps but they cling on. "Let me go!"

"Stiles! What does she want?" Derek tries not to yell.

"She wants me to be a good pet, to treat my Alpha's pack the way they taught me. She's hurting me! Let me go, just let me go!" 

Before he knows it he is opening his eyes and standing up out of the tub. Derek is looking livid and Isaac is biting his nails. Deaton is out of the room making a phone call. He feels like he should say something now that he remembers what happened. 

"I'm sorry, Derek, if I had known that…" Stiles sighs and climbs out with Isaac's help and picks up the dry towel and dries himself off the best he can. He sits down on a counter and curls into himself to stop the shakes.

"Stiles, none of this was your fault! Those fuckers are done. They won't even know whats coming!" Derek walks over and pulls him into a hug. Stiles reaches out for Isaac who joins their embrace. 

"So, what now? They live on a compound. Thats what the dude said. And none of those slaves… humans.. can go anywhere without getting shocked." He takes a deep breath, relief overwhelming him. "I didn't think I would make it out of there." His laugh is a little manic and his thoughts are all over the place.

Derek holds him tighter. "They are going to suffer, Stiles." 

"How many people do you think they have enslaved? Have you heard of this before?" Isaac asks Derek.

"A long time ago it was the other way around but I guess things changed." Derek runs a hand over his face, he would give anything for his mother's advice right now.

Deaton walks in frowning, "I have bad news."

He takes off his gloves and crosses his arms. "Because this Alpha is strong, we never found out what memories she possibly implanted into Stiles. It is likely that the reason Scott has noticed this… submissive body language is because it is a stark difference, meaning these thoughts have influenced you that much. Have you noticed anything?" Deaton looks at Derek and Isaac.

"He called me, Alpha."

"But you are," They turn and stare at him, "the Alpha. It's a common mistake to call you it." Stiles looks away from them.

"You have never called him Alpha, Stiles! Hell, I'm his beta and I don't even call him Alpha." Isaac grabs hold of Stiles arm looking to shake some sense into him.

"And that," Derek says,"Look at me Stiles." Stiles turns his head toward Derek but ultimately looks somewhere else.

"Look into my eyes." Derek gets closer and holds Stiles.

"Stop it, I don't want to! It doesn't have anything to do with what she did!" He pulls away feeling wrong and disgusting.

"Can you look at Deaton?" Isaac asks.

Stiles takes a quick glance and stares at him before he understands that this was a test. "So, Deaton is easy on the eyes, big deal! I am not going into that ice water again for some stupid memories some chick 'supposedly' implanted! I don't care, I'm probably better this way!"

Derek shakes his head, "Only one person knows how to get through to him at times like these. Isaac call her."

Isaac stand up and starts dialing but walks out of the room.

"I was kidnapped and shocked, not killed! So don't talk about me like I'm not here, Derek!" He purposely walks around him farther than arms length so he isn't grabbed. "I am going home, heating up a corn bag. and I am going to watch Mighty Boosh because that is all that really should matter in my life at my age."

Derek smiles as he watches Stiles leave then quickly gets rid of that smile when Stiles storms back into the vet's office. Stiles glares at the wall. "Bring me to the Argents so I can get my Jeep back, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, should I continue?

**Author's Note:**

> Anything is nice. :p


End file.
